A Bubbly Airhead
by IloveYouAnge
Summary: My take on how Derpy/Ditzy Doo Hooves got her cutie mark.


**I don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day in Ponyville. Like many other ponies, a gray pegasus was outside with her filly. She was flying close to the ground where her little unicorn walked beneath her. The unicorn looked up at the pegasus, telling her all about the week. Things were peaceful as the two chatted together, happy to be with each other.<p>

All of a sudden, a blue pegasus with a brightly coloured mane knocked Ditzy Doo right out of the sky. "Rainbow Dash!" a yell came from behind her as a smaller orange pegasus followed.

"Whoa, Derpy, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Dash apologized as they got up. Scootaloo caught up to where the two pegasi sat, saying hello to Ditzy's daughter.

"Don't worry about it, Rainbow Dash," Ditzy smiled brightly.

"Did I just see you crash into Ditzy Doo, Dash?" Twilight asked as she walked up to the four ponies, Fluttershy by her side.

"Hey Twi, Fluttershy. Yeah, it was my bad. The foal was a distraction, though," Dash smirked over at Scootaloo.

"I'm no foal! I'm a filly!" Scootaloo argued as she narrowed her eyes at the young mare.

"Dash, don't be mean and watch where you're flying. What were you two even doing?" That earned a low grumble from Rainbow Dash, but she didn't say anything because Scootaloo was already talking.

"Rainbow Dash was showing me some tricks! Maybe I'll get a speed or flying related cutie mark, like her!"

"Ooh," Twilight started, "maybe! You nev-"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash cut in, causing an annoyed look to appear on Twilight's face.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked in her quiet voice.

"Remember when the CMC were going around asking everypony how they got their cutie marks? Why doesn't Derpy explain how she got hers? I've never had a chance to hear that story."

"Yeah, mama, tell them!" Dinky spoke up. All eyes were suddenly on Ditzy Doo.

"Well, if everypony insists..."

"I'd love to hear," Fluttershy murmured.

"That is a good idea," Twilight smiled encouragingly.

"I'll have to retell the fillies, but why not?"

"Okay. Here goes. If I had to say, it started after I met you two," Derpy attempted to get her eyes to focus on Fluttershy, but they wouldn't, so she said aloud, "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Back in school, nopony liked me..."

Ditzy Doo closed her eyes, remembering the tall building in Cloudsadale with a light blue and white colour scheme that used to be her school. A lot of the memories that came up weren't very good ones, either, but a smile remained on the blonde's face.

"I was teased and pushed around, so I mostly kept to myself. I was quiet. It was the first day of the school year, and I saw a new filly with a pink mane sitting by herself during break. So, I went over and asked if I could sit next to her." Ditzy looked at Fluttershy, but it appeared as if she was looking at Twilight with one eye and the ground with the other.

"The filly nodded, so I sat down. I asked her if it was her first day and she nodded again. We sat in silence until another filly with a mane every colour of the rainbow bounced up to us. "

"I did not _bounce_. I've never bounced in my life," Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"You would be the first one to interrupt her story, Rainbow. Go on, Ditzy."

"It's alright, Twilight. Okay, Rainbow Dash you trotted up to us and sat down, saying,

'Hey.'

I said hi and Fluttershy mumbled something. Dash introduced herself and I told her,

'My name is Ditzy Doo, but most of the ponies around here call me Derpy 'cause I have weird looking eyes and they say I make a derp face.' To that, Fluttershy said,

'T-that's not very nice of them...'

'I know,' I replied, smiling in spite of what I said.

'Well if _I_ ever see somepony being teased around here, I'm going to stick up for them!' Rainbow Dash said, stamping her hoof on the table.

'That's a nice idea,' I replied.

Over the next few weeks, Dash did stand up to any bully she saw. She was a fearless little filly, too, and got a reputation as a troublemaker with the teachers fairly quickly for not backing down from any fight."

Dash smirked proudly, "Why would I let my friends get tormented by a bunch of mean colts and fillies?"

"Exactly." Ditzy Doo smiled. "Rainbow Dash inspired me, but Fluttershy had something to do with it as well. I didn't want to challenge the bullies like Dash, instead, I wanted to show them some kindness. So, every day, I'd say hi to anypony I met, smile at them, ignore any comments made about me and so on. A lot of the ponies who were bystanders in the bullying began to really like me, too. The bullying slowed down some and I made friends."

Scootaloo sighed, "No offence but how much longer is this story?"

"It's almost over," Dinky told her, "the best part is coming up!"

"Mhm," Ditzy nodded. "One day, I met one of the bullies in Fluttershy's class outside. He looked sad, so, I went up to him.

'Hi!'

'Um, hey...' He replied. I asked him if he was okay, and he just shrugged.

'Derpy, why are you so nice to other ponies?' he asked after a period of silence.

'I just am. I like being nice.' He sighed. A few moments later and we started to chat. This bully wasn't mean to me at all during those few moments. But, then another colt came along. He was normally attached to the bully I was talking to by the hip, so I figured maybe they'd been fighting because he didn't look pleased. The one I was chatting with looked scared for a second, then turned to me and said,

'Gosh, you're so stupid Derpy. Don't even talk to me 'cause all you say is nonsense. You think being all nice and bubbly will make other ponies like you but it just makes you look dumb.' He glared just as the other colt flew beside us.

I frowned for the shortest of seconds then said, 'I love muffins. Whales nicely put.' And shrugged, then walked off. I heard them laughing saying things like 'What a little idiot!' 'Dumb bimbo' and such but I held my head high. When I was out of their sight, though, I let my head drop.

On the way home, I thought about what the colt had said. Why am I so nice to other ponies when most of what I get back is hurtful things. I realised I'd rather but a nice, bubbly airhead than a grouchy filly who hated her life and I held my head high again, and my cutie mark appeared, just like that!

After that, Airhead was a new nickname because of my cutie mark being bubbles, but my friends and parents told me it was probably because I'm bubbly. I think it's because I'm both."

"That was a good story, Ditzy Doo," Twilight smiled.

"I think you're the smartest ever, mommy," Dinky nuzzled her head up to Ditzy.

"I'd say you're pretty smart, Ditzy," Fluttershy murmured.

"Well now we know. Thanks for telling us, Der- I mean, Ditzy Doo. C'mon, Scoot, you want to race me, right?" Rainbow Dash looked down at the orange pegasus.

"DO I EVER? Oh, and, uh, thanks Ditzy! I'll be sure to tell my friends."

"You're all welcome fillies and mares. And it's alright if you continue to call me Derpy, Rainbow Dash. It's just a nickname and my friends use it."

"Oh, okay! See you guys. I'll give you a ten second head startGO!" Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at Scootaloo for the second she was still on the ground. After that, Scootaloo was in the air as Dash counted out until she too shot off into the air.

"We're going to go too, right, Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she stood up.

"Oh, um, yes. What was it that we were supposed to be doing?"

"No idea, let's go find out," Twilight and Fluttershy laughed as they walked away.

Ditzy Doo looked back at her cutie mark, sighing happily. Dinky stood up, stretching her legs.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my favourite little muffin?"

"When will I get MY cutie mark?"

Ditzy Doo started to laugh, "Eventually, my sweet. For now, how about we get supper?"

"Okay, okay. Can we bake muffins afterwards?"

"We'll see."

"Fiine. Mommy?"

"Yes, Dinky?"

"I love you. I wanna be just like you when I grow up. No, even more, I wanna be just like you now! I'm gonna be super nice to everypony that picks on me for being a unicorn with a pegasus mom, and anypony else who's mean."

The bubbly pegasus laughed, "Good. Being nice is something everypony should do anyway, even if their cutie mark isn't bubbles." Ditzy leaned down to kiss the top of her filly's head, thinking of how lucky she was to have lived the life she had so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, and, also, ending note here. I love my FJbronies. Most won't get this but I don't mind. <strong>


End file.
